Spin the bottle, Hellsing style
by Naddy
Summary: Alucard, Seras, Pip, Walter and Integra in a game of spin the bottle. What will and can go wrong! WARNING OOC characters!


**Spin the bottle, Hellsing style**

Yeah Hellsing and all characters don't belong to me. Too bad though. I don't know what had me come up with this story. Enjoy!

_Mind link_

"talking"

**

* * *

**It was another calm night at the Hellsing Organisation. No freaks or vampires were causing any harm. Integra had finally gotten her paper work under control. Alucard had found an outlet for when he was bored. Seras had a technique for drinking her blood. Pip finally realised that making passes at Seras wasn't working and Walter had achieved world peace. Ok well the part about no freaks and vampires was correct. Everything else was a lie.

"ALUCARD IF YOUR NOT OUT OF MY OFFICE BY THE COUNT OF FIVE, THERE'S GOING TO BE HELL TO PAY!" Yelled a frustrated Integra as she tried to complete her mountain of paperwork.

Alucard gave his master a fangy grin before he phased through the wall and onto another unsuspecting victim.

* * *

Seras was sitting at her table trying to drink her blood. All she had managed to do was to stair the hell out of her blood pack.

_Drink up Police Girl, the blood won't bite unlike you!_

_I just can't master!_

_Then i guess I'll have to make you!_

It was then that Alucard crept up behind Seras and sat on her lap.

"Master what are you doing!" Said a shocked Seras.

"What's it look like Police Girl, now open wide!" Said Alucard grinning as he manoeuvred a spoon full of blood to her mouth.

Seras turned her head away from the spoon.

"Come on Police Girl open wide. Either we do this the easy was or the hard way." Said Alucard once again unsuccessful in his attempt to feed her blood.

"And they are?" Said Seras curiously.

"The easy way is that you drink your blood like a good girl. The hard way, i force you." Said the Nosferatu seriously.

Once again Alucard tried to get the spoon full of blood in Seras mouth and she yet again turned her head away.

"Well you leave me with no choice." Said Alucard.

_Master what are you up to?_

_Just wait and see Police Girl_

The no life king sat calmly on Seras lap until there was a knock at the door.

* * *

"Enter!" Said Alucard.

"Meester Alucard 'o wanted my 'elp?" Said Pip as he entered Seras room.

"Master why it the pervert in my room!" Said Seras uncomfortably.

"Ok French pig i need you to do as i asked." Said Alucard.

Pip nodded and walked over to the chair that was occupied by both Seras and Alucard. He then proceeded to bring Seras hands behind the chair and then he handcuffed them to the said chair.

"You French pig! Just you wait til i get my hands on you!" Said a now pissed of Seras.

"I look forward to ze time when 'o do that!" Said Pip thinking dirty.

Alucard then got off Seras, grabbed her chin under one hand and placed the spoon full of blood at her lips.

"Open wide Police Girl!" Said an amused Alucard.

Pip watched on in interest as Seras tried to get out of Alucard's grip, to no success.

Seras sighed before she opened her mouth wide enough for Alucard to put the spoon in. they repeated the process until the blood pack was empty.

* * *

"So master, can i get out of the chair now?" Asked Seras.

Pip than proceeded to uncuff Seras and tried to make a run for it. He didn't get far before Seras tackled him to the ground.

"I didn't know zat 'o wanted me zat badly Police Girl!" Said Pip before he got the tar beaten out of him.

Alucard was getting bored again. Even watching Police Girl beating up Pip was starting to bore him.

"French pig, I'll help you on one condition. Find a way to amuse me." Said Alucard.

"Deal!" Said Pip.

Alucard pulled Sears off Pip and gave him time to catch his breath.

"I 'av an idea. Let's get Zir Integra and Walter to join us in a game called Spin the bottle."

"WHAT!" Yelled Seras.

"I like the reaction from Sears so ok. You get Walter and I'll talk to my master."

* * *

Fifteen minutes later Walter, Sir Integra, Seras, Pip and Alucard were sitting in Sears room.

"So are ve ready to play?" Asked Pip.

"I'm a bit old for the game, but you asked." Said Walter.

"Fine. It's something to give me a break from paperwork." Said Sir Integra.

"I can't believe I'm doing this." Said Sears.

"So...how do we play Spin the bottle?" Asked Alucard.

Everyone turned to look at Alucard with amused looks.

Sears reacted first by laughing so hard she was on the flood rolling with laughter. Pip soon joined her and Walter and Integra shared an amused look with each other.

"WHAT'S SO FUNNY?" Roared Alucard both mad and confused at the same time.

The only reaction he got was that Sears and Pip who had stopped laughed started back up again.

"Ok Alucard the aim of spin the bottle is simple. Someone spins a bottle on the floor and whoever it lands on they have to kiss." Said Walter.

"So your telling me that if lands on ze French pig i have to kiss him?" Said Alucard.

_Oh lighten up master it could be worse._

_What would you rather kiss ze French pig?_

_Ew no, i think it's time to bend the rules._

"Yes but i think we can change the rule." Said Integra.

_Thank god!_

_This is all your fault!_

_How is this my fault?_

_You had to ask Pip to entertain you!_

_SHUT UP POLICE GIRL!_

"I know, how bout when it lands on a person, the spinner gets to choose weather they kiss them or do a dare with them." Said Sears.

"Sounds good to me. Just one ozer thing. Whoever ze bottle lands on chooses ze dare and what type of kiss." Said Pip.

"I like the sound of that." Said Alucard.

"I feel easier about playing the game now." Said Walter.

"Ok zen, let ze game begin. Now who's going to start?" Said Pip holding up an empty coke bottle.

After a few tense rounds of paper, scissors, rock. It was decided that Pip would start.

* * *

Pip spun the bottle and every one sat in suspense.It spun around Integra, Walter, Sears, Alucard and it continued on until it stopped on Walter.

"Dare." Said Pip.

"Ok um...i dare you to sit on Sir Integra's lap." Said Walter.

Integra glared at Walter as Pip went and sat on her lap.

"No funny idea's." Said Sir Integra.

Walter than spun the bottle and it landed on Seras.

"Kiss." Said Walter thinking about Police Girls response.

"Smack me one on the right side old man!" Said Seras nicely.

This is what Walter had anticipated and he lent forward and kissed her on her right check.

Seras took her turn and it landed on Integra.

"Dare." Said Seras.

'Ok Victoria, i dare you to kick this pervert off my lap!" Said Sir Integra.

Seras did just that with maybe a little too much force but no one except for Pip complained.

Integra pun the bottle and it landed on Pip.

"Dare!" Said the Sir Hellsing.

"I dare 'o to flash Walter." Said Pip smirking.

"Oh my." Said Walter.

Sir Integra was fuming. But she flashed Walter nevertheless. She wasn't chicken to back down to from the pervert.

Walter spun and it landed on Seras.

"Dare." He said bravely.

"I dare you to drop a frozen fish down the perverted pig's pants." Said Seras.

Pip was not happy sitting with a frozen fish down his pants.

Seras spun and it landed on Alucard.

_Oh no not master. He'll be mean no matter what i chose._

_Of course i will Police Girl. I'm always here to help!_

Seras took her time deciding what to chose and no one could blame her one little bit.

"Kiss." Said Seras wincing.

Alucard grinned evilly.

"Ok Police Girl, just to annoy ze French pig, i believe the term is making out." Said Alucard eyeing Pip.

Every one looked at the Nosferatu in surprise.

Seras leaned over towards her master, aware that every one was watching her. She kissed him hard on the lips. Then she proceeded to nibble on his lower lip and then his top lip. Finally she ran her tongue over his lips in attempt to get him to open his mouth. When he did she slid her tongue into his mouth to mingle with his. They battled for control and Seras felt a funny feeling arising in herself. She then felt Alucard gently run his hands up her body. Her own hands were gripping his shirt. Just when Seras was starting to enjoy herself, Alucard broke the kiss. Both of them sat looking at each other for a minute before Seras sat back in her spot.

_

* * *

_

_Oh my god, i just made out with my master and i enjoyed it!_

Integra was the first to speak.

"Ok i think this game is getting out of hand. I have paperwork to be getting back too and Walter i need you to prepare for dinner." Said Integra.

"I 'av never been so disappointed in my life. 'o choose 'im over me. 'ow could you!" Said Pip storming out.

"Well that was certainly an interesting game eh Police Girl?" Said Alucard.

"Yeah and now that's it's over I'm going to sleep. So goodnight master!" Said Seras getting up and finding her nightgown.

"Trying to get rid of me so easily Police Girl?" Asked Alucard.

"No master, I'm just tired." Said Seras yawning.

"Ok then, good night!" Said Alucard who phased into his own room.

Seras got changed and fell into bed and straight away was in dreamland. She could see herself and Alucard making out. She woke the next night just as tired as when she went to bed. The dreams made her toss all day.

So it was just another ordinary day for the Hellsing organisation. Seras preferred it when they had freaks and vampires to fight. Integra wanted to take a long holiday. Walter just wanted to be left in peace. Pip needed help to get over his heartbreak. As for Alucard he knew what would keep him occupied when he wasn't running around for Sir Integra. Lets just say that Seras had become his spin the bottle partner.

* * *

I hope you liked my story. Please review!

The End


End file.
